norn9fandomcom-20200222-history
NORN9 ~Norn + Nonette~
NORN9 ~Norn + Nonette~ (NORN9 ノルン＋ノネット NORN9 Norun + Nonetto) is an Otome game for PlayStation Portable. It was developed by Otomate and published by Idea Factory. The game was originally going to be launched on May 23, 2013, but its release was delayed one week. A PlayStation Vita port entitled NORN9: VAR COMMONS, was released on December 11, 2014. A fandisk titled NORN9: Last Era was later announced and was released on April 2, 2015. On March 2, 2014, it was announced that an anime adaptation is currently in the works. The anime premiered on January 7, 2016. Development NORN9 development begin in middle 2012. A teaser movie later aired during the Otomate Party 2012 with the teaser endding with the words "Official web site coming soon" written. Later, the official website later launch on September 21, 2012. The game was supposed to be released on May 23, 2013, but was later delayed by one week. During the festival event "Norn9 with Ark & for Spica", it was announced that NORN9 would be ported for the PlayStation Vita with the title NORN9: VAR COMMONS along with a fandisk titled NORN9: Last Era. A new game called NORN9: Act Tune was announced during Otomate Party 2015 and is expected to be released in 2016. Idea Factory International announced that Var Commons would be released in the West with Aksys Games publishing. The Western version seem to be based on an updated patch version. It was released on November 3, 2015. Story Sorata Suzuhara is a 12-years old genius and prodigy who has won a Noble Prize award (although he wasn't happy with it). One day, during a school trip with his classmates, he heard a beautiful song which only he could hear. He saw a little girl who told him to come with her. Suddenly, a light flashed onto him and he found himself in an unfamiliar place that looks much like the towns from the Meiji or Taishō period from his textbooks. In this world, he meets three young ladies and nine young men and joins them on a journey aboard the mysterious Norn ship and travel to "the World". Characters Protagonist Sorata Suzuhara : Voiced by: Atsushi Abe Sorata is a young boy that's also a prodigy, and he's from the Heisei era. During a field trip to diet building, he hears a song which only he can hear. He sees a little girl who tells him to come with her. Suddenly, a light flashes onto him and he finds himself in an unfamiliar place that looks very much like the towns from the Meiji or Taishō period. Here, he meets three young ladies and nine young men. In the epilogue, it is revealed that Sorata is Natsuhiko Azuma's ancestor. At the end of game, Aion asks him if he wants to return to his era, to which he says no as he decides stay with his new friends. Later, he asks Aion to erase his existence in the Heisei era, which she does. Heroines Koharu : Voiced by: Ayumi Fujimura * Ability: Pyrokinesis * Image color: Vivid Pink Koharu is a young woman who was feared by villagers in the past because of her power. They called her a 'monster'. Ten years ago, she met a traveler (who is revealed to be Shiro Yuiga, Kakeru's supposed 'dead' father) who tells her that when she is 17, he will pick her up. Since then, she has been writing in her notebook, and she want make friends. Mikoto Kuga : Voiced by: Ayahi Takagaki * Ability: Creating Barriers * Image Color: Lemon Yellow Mikoto is a young woman born into a noble family and was raised by those around her with great care. One day, she made a promise with her childhood friend, Sakuya Nijou, to not fall in love as he told her that one day, he will die whilst protecting the girl he loves. She possesses a strong sense of responsibility and is good at taking care of others. Because her feelings to protect everyone are too strong, she often abandons her own feelings and safety. She always thinks that she's the one who can protect everyone and feels responsible for that. But as the journey continues, that thought begins to change. Nanami Shiranui : Voiced by: Asami Seto * Ability: Erasing people's memories * Image Color: Bluish Purple Nanami is a young woman whose family descends from a long line of ninjas, dating back to very old times. From the time she was a young child, she had been erasing others' memories as ordered by her father (including Ichinose|Senri's memories of his older brother, Shukuri|Akito). Although after getting to know them, she starts doubting her father's orders. Koharu's Target Group Kakeru Yuiga : Voiced by: Yuki Kaji * Ability: Greenery manipulation * Image color: Apple Green Kakeru is a young man who is cheerful, but enjoys bullying Senri. Some of the crew members think of him as a great tactician but some of them think that he’s mean. He seems to enjoy teasing Koharu, who innocently accepts any jokes he throws at her which then sometimes causes Kakeru to feel a sense of guilt. Senri Ichinose : Voiced by: Hiro Shimono * Ability: Hydrokinesis * Image color: Sky Blue A young man who shuts himself off in his room because of his childhood. He is also Kakeru's bullying object, causing Senri to fear him. After Koharu tells him that he shouldn't shut himself off, Senri starts to become a little aggressive, and later falls in love with her. In Akito's route, it is revealed that Senri is Akito's biological younger brother. Masamune Tōya :Voiced by: Takuya Satō *Ability: seeing people past in his right hand *Image color: Tangerine Orange Masamune is a young man who acts like an older brother figure, but can be clumsy sometimes. A running gag in his route is that he actually has sugar drunk. He is very worried about Koharu and later falls in love with her. In his and Natsuhiko's route, it is revealed that Masamune and Natsuhiko were childhood friends. Mikoto's Target Group: Natsuhiko Azuma :Voiced by: Daisuke Ono *Ability: None, but he is very good at creating machines, robots, and controlling ships. *Image Color: Dark Lime Green Natsuhiko is a young man who opposes 'The World' and is also the main antagonist in the series. He is the descendant of one of the people who created Aion. He opposes 'Reset' because he thinks that they are abusing science and that all the other research will get destroyed. He hunts down the Norns' lives to prevent them from using 'Reset' on the world again because their powers are only meant to 'Reset' the world once. In Natsuhiko's route, he later becomes the protagonist even though he is one of the antagonists in other routes. Some time in his route, Mikoto misunderstands him for being a sadist. In Last Era, his past is revealed. he is a failure subject by all scientists. Sakuya Nijou : Voiced by: Mitsuki Saiga * Ability: Prediction * Image Color: Silver White Sakuya is Mikoto's childhood friend. An extremely handsome young man, he’s a perfect gentleman whenever a lady is present. He is really gentle towards ladies but Nanami states that he is only kind and gentle towards Mikoto. He told Mikoto that in the future, he will die protecting the girl he loves which is why Mikoto made him promise not to fall in love with anyone. He treasures Mikoto a lot and is very protective of her and dislikes other men touching her (especially Itsuki). The white ribbon tying his hair matches Mikoto’s twin white ribbons. Itsuki Kagami : Voiced by: Kōji Yusa * Ability: Dream manipulation * Image Color: Dark Purple Itsuki is a flirtatious young man whose constant attempts at charm leads others to distrust him. He’s always joking around in order to hide his true emotions. In Last Era, it is revealed his abilty was actually inherited from his death older sister, Kazuha Kagami. Nanami's Target Group: Akito Shukuri : Voiced by: Noriaki Sugiyama * Ability: Hydrokinesis (half of Senri's powers) * Image Color: Navy Blue Akito is a young man who seems very rude but is actually a kind person. He dislike's Nanami due the past he had with her. He despises her because she took something important to him. In his route, it is revealed that Akito is Senri's biological older brother. Ron Muroboshi : Voiced by: Tomokazu Sugita * Ability: Stealing Ability Users' power (his route only) * Image Color: Jet Black Ron is young man who often seen taking a nap. He often shown to be lazy. He has unusual interest in Nanami because her ability. Nanami is not very fond to him. In all routes, it is revealed Ron is actually the traitor. Later, it's also revealed that he works with Natsuhiko. It turns out his right eye is artificial eye that Natsuhiko made and are the same color as Nanami's eyes. However, he later took out his eye and threw away after he told Natsuhiko that their contract is over. Heishi Otomaru : Voiced by: Hiroyuki Yoshino * Ability: Telepathy * Image Color: Dark Pink Heisi is young man who always cheerful and smiling. He is considered the moodmaker by everyone in ship. He is friendly to Nanami and he is only person know her feeling. Multimedia NORN9 has many released media, including manga, anthology comic, radio CD, drama CD, and a ongoing anime. Allusion to Popular Culture Anime/Manga Cardfight!! Vanguard * Cardfight!! Vanguard Legion Mate shares a similar setting and elements from Norn9 despite having a similar story line to Shakugan no Shana III -Final- * A reference to NORN9 was made in Cardfight!! Vanguard: GIRS CRISIS episode 10 when team Trinity Dragon choose all wrong answers from Team TRY3. Tsuneto Tado said his answer is 9 which he pronounced in german. However they ended up losing. Charlotte * Charlotte shares many similarities with NORN9 including the story, setting, and elements. K'' * NORN9 has beautiful special effects similar to the ones used in K. Video Games ''Hyperdimension Neptunia: * Both Hyperdimension Neptunia and NORN9 share science fantasy and future technology elements. In upcoming game, NORN9 Act Tune, the motif of the game is the octagon from same series. Child of Eden * The visuals in the anime's opening are very similar to the game, Child of Eden. Category:Media Category:Games Category:Stubs